One Sick Turtle
by colonelduckie
Summary: Mikey wakes up sick. (turtle tot)


**A/N: Just a little story I came up with.**

* * *

"Math'ter Splin'er!" Donnie yelled racing across the lair as fast as his small legs could carry him. "Sum'thin' wrong whit' Mikey," when speaking quick and fast Donnie found it hard to pronounce all his words properly with his missing tooth.

"Deep breath Donatello, tell what is wrong?" He knelt down to be closer to his son's eye level, "slowly, now."

"He's hot, and not breathing right," Donnie said taking only a little extra time to sound out the words, correctly. _Stupid missing tooth_. He muttered to himself.

"Let me see him," Splinter said picking Donnie up in arms. He made his way to his son's shared bedroom.

When Splinter entered the room, Leonardo and Raphael were standing by the bottom bunk bed, on the left side of the room that Mikey and Donnie shared. He set Donnie down on the foot of Michelangelo's bed. He could tell by looking his youngest son was not well. It was as Donatello said. Michelangelo's small green face was red and puffy, he was sweating and coughing as well. He placed a paw on his son's head; he was burning up.

"He jus' woke up like this," Leo said, looking a little scared, "can you help him?"

Splinter smiled, "Yes, Leonardo I can help him. Why don't you take Raphael and Donatello and quietly watch some TV okay?"

"Hai, sensei," they all said. Raph glanced over his shoulder as they left the room.

Splinter picked up Mikey and carried him to the bathroom. "Let us try to bring down this fever of yours," he said giving is son a reassuring smile. He could feel his son's heavy breathing in between the coughing fits.

Splinter placed Mikey in he tub and ran some cold water. With a wet cloth he rubbed down the small turtle.

"C-c-cold," Mikey coughed, trying to stop Splinter.

"Your body is too warm, my son, I must cool it down," he said gently.

"Ok...ay," he mumbled, giving in.

"Feeling any better Michelangelo?" He said picking him up from the tub and dried him off.

"A little," he started to cough.

Splinter was carrying Mikey back when he was stopped. He could feel a tug on his robe.

"He goin' to be okay? 'cause we're hungry," Raph said, his voice coming off rather rude.

"Raphie! We said ask nicely!" Leo said turning around.

"Then you should have asked!" Raph called back

"You were the one who lost rock-paper-scissors," Donnie said chiming in.

"Leonardo is correct, Raphael, you should be nicer your brother is very sick. I will bring Michelangelo to bed and get some breakfast. Donatello could you please bring me a cold cloth? I have one in the bathroom you may use."

Raph scowled and Donnie, nodded and ran off. Leo followed Splinter to the room.

"Can I stay with him while you make breakfast?" Leo asked his voice was very quiet.

"Yes, you may," Splinter said placing Mikey in bed as Donnie entered the room with the cold cloth.

Leo sat down next to Mikey. He looked at him with concern. "Get better soon 'kay?" He held his brother's hand. "So warm…" Leo muttered. Mikey did not respond.

"Leonardo breakfast is ready," Splinter called after several minutes.

Leo reluctantly left his younger brother and made his was to the kitchen.

"I am going to trust you three to eat you breakfast without any trouble. I am going to feed Michelangelo. Do you understand?" He placed the food on the table.

"Hai, sensei," they all said at the same time, from their spot in the living room.

Splinter walked into the room with the plate of food in his paw. He sat down on the bed and supported Mikey with one paw and fed him with the other. Mikey turned his head away. "You need to eat my son," he said. Mikey reluctantly took a small bite of food.

Splinter got Mikey to eat some more bites of food before a loud crash came from the kitchen followed the sound of Donnie crying. Splinter sighed. "Cannot leave your brothers alone can I?" he said looking down at Mikey.

"Raph, Master Splinter said we had to be good!" Leo's voice came. "Last time I check pushing Donnie off a chair was not good! Now say you're sorry!" Splinter smiled at Leo's ability to take charge at such a young age.

"Who put you in charge!" Raph snapped, already begging to challenge is brother's leadership abilities

"Sensei," Donnie whined at the door, "Raphie pushed me off the chair!"

"You were in my seat!" Raph shouted from the kitchen.

Just as Splinter was about to respond Mikey started couching harder. "Sensei, I don't-" he could not finish his sentence. Splinter looked down the bed and his young son were covered in vomit. Splinter made small circular motions on the back of Mikey's shell.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled running to his brother, but Splinter held him back.

Mikey started coughing as he vomited the rest of the little food he had in his stomach.

"Donatello could you please get you brother a glass of water?" Splinter asked, picking up the vomit covered Mikey.

"Let's get you cleaned up," He said carrying Mikey to the bathroom for the second time in a little over an hour.

"No cold," Mikey complained remembering the last time Splinter took him in there.

"It will be a little warmer this time, my son," Splinter said. He felt a tug on his robe.

"Here sensei," Donnie said handing Splinter a cup of water for Mikey.

"Thank you Donatello," Splinter said giving him a warm smile.

"Can I help?" Donnie asked. While Splinter helped Mikey take small slow sips of water.

"Yes, Donatello you may help," He picked up Mikey and placed him in the tub, and then did the same with Donnie. "Now hold him tight," Splinter said as he started wiping down Mikey's plastron.

Splinter gave Donnie a cloth to help.

"Scrub, scrub, let's make Mikey clean!" Donnie said in sing-song voice.

Splinter smiled at his sons. "You are a big help, Donatello."

"There you go Mikey all clean!" Donnie exclaimed once Splinter was done.

First, Splinter lifted out Donnie and then Mikey. They walked back to their room. "And do not think I have forgotten about what you have done, Raphael," Splinter said as Raph tried to hide behind some pillows on the couch. Raph said nothing.

Leo walked to their room, "can I help?" he asked.

"He just needs to rest right now, but you may stay with him," Splinter smiled as Leo joined Donnie by Mikey's side.

"Don't worry Mikey we will stay with you until you are all better!" Leo said, running over to his bed. Leo reached under his pillow and pulled out an old stuffed white rabbit that he found in the sewers. It's ears were pulled together with a ribbon, he found it that way. "He you go Mikey," Leo said handing his brother is most prized possession. "He can sleep with you until you feel better."

"Thanks Leo!" Mikey's voice was quite, but excited. He pulled the rabbit close to his plastron. "He can stay with my kitty!" Mikey said placing the rabbit next to his orange stuffed cat.

Donnie and Raph joined their brothers as well.

An hour later when Splinter came by to check on Mikey, he found all his sons piled up on each other fast asleep on Mikey's bed.

Mikey started to cough, causing his brothers to wake up.

"You okay Mikey?" Donnie yawned.

"Want some water?" Leo asked as he held his hand to his brother's head. He was not as hot was he was before, but he was still warm.

Raph handed Mikey a cup of water, "here you go Mikey."

"Thanks Raph," Mikey wiped his eyes. He climbed into Leo's lap like he did when he was scared, and snuggled against his brother's plastron in attempt to fall back asleep.

Leo leaned against the wall holding on to his brother. Mikey is scared of the dark and when he get really scared he always climbs into bed with Leo.

Leo is the easiest person for him to climb in with since they both the lower bunks. The only reason Raph had a top bunk is because Leo had several dreams where he was falling and he would wake up panicked, so Splinter suggested he switched beds with Raph.

Mikey was now holding Leo's stuffed rabbit to his plastron. Leo fell asleep with Mikey in his arms.

Some time later Leo felt Mikey start to wiggle, he was starting to wake up.

"Leo, I'm hungry," Mikey whispered.

"Alright let me get you something," Leo said shifting is younger brother so he was now propped against the pillows. Leo walked into the kitchen. "Master Splinter, Mikey said he is hungry."

"Okay my son I will bring him some food." He looked sternly at his sons, "Now I am going to trust you to stay in the kitchen and eat quietly. There will be no pushing anyone off any chairs." at the last part he look right at Raphael. "Do you three understand?"

"Hai sensei," they said all at once.

"Okay, now go eat." Splinter turned around and walked to his son's room where he found Michelangelo half a sleep propped up on some pillows.

"I brought you some food my son," Splinter said sitting down next to Mikey.

"Thank you," Mikey whispered as Splinter spoon fed his young son.

After Mikey ate Splinter check his temperature and found it was slowly beginning to come down.

"How are you feel Michelangelo?" Splinter asked

"My tummy still hurts," He said.

"Here drink some of this tea," Splinter said, "it will help calm your tummy. I let it cool down so you could drink it."

"Thanks daddy," Mikey mumbled taking the small cup from his father.

Mikey's smalls hand released its hold on the empty cup. Mikey was sleeping against Master Splinter.

"Sleep well my son," Splinter said kissing his son on the top of the head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If you did leave me a review! **


End file.
